


Can't Hold Back

by gala_apples



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, Medical Kink, Omorashi, Sexual Roleplay, Vibrators, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: Lindsay gives Meg the roleplay experience of her dirtiest dreams.





	Can't Hold Back

**Author's Note:**

> written for the medical kink prompt for seasonofkink.

The nurse that comes into the room is sexy incarnate. Of course she is, Lindsay spent a lot of effort finding the perfect slutty nurse costume. She’s got a minuscule white skirt made mostly out of ruffles, a fitted white button up top, low cut with a wide collar, red piping all over the place. And of course, the cute little white hat with the cross on it. Lindsay couldn’t look better if she was cosplaying and had spent hundreds of dollars and hours crafting it.

“So I’m under the impression you’re here for a bladder elasticity exam?”

“Yeah. Uh, yes. I am.” If Meg’s hesitant, it’s only because she’s in awe. Not a lot of significant others would be willing to play this out. Lindsay is special.

“Did you follow the instructions you were mailed?”

“Yes,” Meg answers. Lindsay actually put them in the mailbox, bonus points for elaborate set up. Show up on time, don’t wear socks, don’t pee after six am. And of course, drink a lot. That ones just a given, when Lindsay is up for playing with this kink.

Without warning, Lindsay jabs her in the stomach. “Oh. You didn’t flinch. So far you’re showing low reactivity. Drink this and I’ll return shortly.”

It’s a metal bottle full of ice cold water. Meg doesn’t think she needs it. She already has to pee, without the extra litre of water. But being out of control is a good portion of the point. Meg gulps down the water as fast as she can, chest heaving for breath by the end of the rapid consumption. She sits on the bed and tries to browse her phone as she waits for her bladder to fill completely. It’s hard to focus when she’s so excited. And who knows what Lindsay’s doing in the other room. One solid guess, she’s not wearing a paper gown like the one Meg is.

When Lindsay next comes in, she’s as brisk as a medical professional can be. “Since I believe in streamlining in the medical process, we’ll be doing three tests today. The first is prepping you for the void completion test. A lot of people with bladder issues find it’s because they’re not expressing all their urine when they pee. You can tell by putting some pressure on the vagina.”

Lindsay approaches her with an egg vibrator. Meg lays back on the bed only for Lindsay to shake her head. “This is better done standing up.”

Personally Meg disagrees, but having qualms about treatment is part of the medical progress. Meg gets off the bed entirely, paper gown rustling as she stands up. She widens her stance and squats a little to give Lindsay the best position. It’s wild how much difference the lack of crossing her legs makes to her urgency. She really has to _go_ now. 

Lindsay’s latex gloved hand runs up her thigh smoothly before she situates the egg and pushes up. Meg lets out a quiet oomph as her cunt spreads to let in the intruder. “Does it feel like it’s in the right place? Any discomfort?”

“Uh, no?” It’s fine, if a bit sudden, but dreading what’s coming next Meg can’t give it a positive review.

“Good.” Lindsay presses the button at the end of the cord and the vibrations begin. Meg immediately breaks out into a sweat. There’s so much sensation now, too much. Her pussy clenches as she tries to hold on. “If you’d come with me, Miss Turney.”

It’s all Meg can do to not snap ‘fuck you’ as Lindsay waits expectantly at the doorway. Every step jostles her bladder, pushing her closer and closer to losing it. Not to mention the vibe cranked to near full blast driving her towards orgasm. It’s fifty-fifty what'll happen first. 

Somehow, using all her strength, Meg manages to get to the bathroom without collapsing. It’s a close call, though. She has to piss so badly she feels like she’s gonna die. She’s caught in that exquisite moment of simultaneously hating it and loving it. The cognitive dissonance is as sweet -as addictive- as heroin.

“This basin is a uroflow meter. It’s very important you aim your stream correctly.”

Meg swallows hard. Lindsay’s set a shallow Rubbermaid bin close to the wall on the floor. She must want her to pee standing up. Meg didn’t imagine that when she thought about what might happen today. Still, she’s in no position to protest. Lindsay needs to have fun too. Besides, Meg’s not sure she’d make it across the large luxurious master bath to the toilet. The door to the water closet isn’t even open and Meg doesn’t have the seconds that would take. 

With a squeal Meg dashes to the wall. She’s wetting, now, pee beginning to dribble as her body cramps, all of it completely out of her control. She hangs onto the bar towel rack for dear life as the piss comes flooding out of her. It streaks down her thighs, legs, ankles before most of it lands in the basin. The paper gown has absorbed only drops, but it’s enough for it to have changed colour and should definitely go into the garbage. When she tries to take it off, it shreds at the wet line, just more proof that Meg isn’t holding a single rein in this scene. She can’t even get naked under her own volition.

Meg presses her head against the drywall as relief and shame battle each other. It’s a peculiar brand of arousal that she thinks more people could benefit from trying. She hopes the egg remote won’t short circuit from getting wet, but assumes Lindsay’s planned for that.

As her stream slows to a trickle Lindsay spoons her, faux leather cool but warming against Meg’s bare back. It’s a loving gesture until out of nowhere Lindsay puts their Hitachi against her clit. Meg’s legs give out and she falls, knees momentarily in the basin before her weight careens the whole thing into tipping and pouring out in midst of a wild screaming orgasm. Me couldn’t give less of a shit about later clean up. She gasps for air, chest heaving, drenched in piss from ass crack to ankle. Each inhale wafts the smell into her nose. 

When she’s a little more under control Lindsay helps her stand. What a girlfriend she has, someone who will kiss her when she’s coated with piss. 

“Thank you.” Meg has to say it. Sex is always a negotiation, and Meg knows she gives Lindsay experiences too, but manners never hurt. Showing gratitude never hurts.

“I was thinking about next time. I read that there’s this test where they use catheters? We could fake it with sounding sticks, maybe. If that was something you’d be willing to try.”

Shit, take her previous gratitude about her girlfriend and square it. Next time. Lindsay _wants_ a next time, is actively brainstorming for it. Meg loves her so much she could die.


End file.
